The New Evil---Prologue
by Sailor Star Destroyer
Summary: This is my first fic. It has nothing to with SM for a few chapters, but it gets better. Please r/r.


The New Evil---Prologue  
  
  
Disclamer:I do not own anything in this story except the ArmY, Tiliku, and their master. I don't even own the begining, it's  
from "Descent 3".   
  
AN:This is my very first fanfic. This has nothing to do with any timeline anywhere. +message+= a memmory.["message"]=   
a thought. PTMC= Post-Terran-Mining-Co. CED=Collective Earth Defence. Hey, tis might be borring, but you do want to know  
the evil dudes history, right?  
  
All was silent and still as the huge medical carrier drifted twords the sun(AN: not our sun). As if it were waiting for   
somthing...and then, that thing came into view.  
  
The small ship, known as a PyroGL, spun through the never-ending blackness tworard the sun. The piolet was in stasis, but   
the shaking had revived him somewhat. There was nothing. Noone. The sun swung up ahead, his destiny was clear. But this   
time, fate had a different idea.   
  
The medical carrier's radar spotted the ship first, and automaticly went into 'rescue mode'. The tractor beam engaged, and  
the humans on board mentaly crossed their fingers. If the tractor beam wasn't stronger than the huge star, this mission  
was failed. ["I wonder why Katlyn was so worried about this guy."]thought the Captian. But as they seemed to be losing the  
tug-of-war with the star, the tractor beam gave a final tug, and the Pyro was in the ship, being taken care of by the huge   
medical droid. Everyone sighed with relief.  
"Setting corse for Mars, sir!"   
  
The Pyro was a mess. Everything was fused togeather, and, according to the medical droid, there was no chance anyone could   
have survived faling (nearly) into the sun. So, to check that he was alive/dead, the droid swiched to the drilling arm and  
drilled a hole 1cm. around.(AN:Hey, even WE have robots that small. And this is in the future.) The tiny probe floated into  
the ship via the hole. It bounced against the man's hand, and he flicked it off. It hovered up and shined light into his  
eyes. He opened them, moaned, and shut them again. The tiny probe relayed the information off to the medical droid, and it  
prepared to cut the windshield off.   
  
(AN: This is the man's memmory, you baka's. Everything's echoing)   
+Emergancy...emergancy...mergancy...ancy...  
"Absolutley not!!" But too late, the stasis program shot up and the gas filled the compartment.......+  
  
The droid cut the first three sides, but as it cut the fourth, the piolet's head shot up, then lolled around.  
  
+The screan said:  
-----------------------------  
| Danger!!!! |  
| Warp core malfunction |  
-----------------------------  
"No. This shouldn't be happening. This CAN'T be happening!"  
----------------------------  
| Danger!!!!! |  
| Radiation!!!! |  
----------------------------  
The comm bleaped:A forward jump support jump!!  
"I...I...I can't.....can't.....can't....can't...can't...can't...."  
As he said this, the warpcore blew up.+  
  
The droid picked up the seat, and pulled it into the carrier. The ship was dropped into the sun, and it burned.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
On Mars.....  
  
The man is sitting on a bed in the infamary. The door beepes, and a lady comes in. She has short blonde hair, blue eyes, and   
lilac nail-polish(AN:I'm not going to describe the man for reasons later.).  
"I'm Katlyn Harper, director of the Red Acropolis research center. We were wondering when you were gonna come around. Don't  
worry, your fine. Just a..little too much radiation. But I'm afraid your ship was destroyed."  
"Destroyed? Ahh, that ship was the only part of the PTMC that I liked." They left  
  
In her office....   
"Somthing strange happend three months ago.....  
  
+A man is standing behind a comm. station.   
"Get me through to Katlyn Harper. It's an emergancy." Somthing starts ramming the locked door. The comm connects...  
  
In a plaza, Katlyn answers the comm.  
"What is it, Jerry? Whats wrong?"  
"The robots have gone berzerk! Their...their infected! Their destroying everything. What should I do?"   
"Infected?!? Jerry, what are you talking about? Slow down!" But, alas for poor Jerry. He didn't see the robot behind him.  
There was the sound of mettal against mettal, and Jerry's head was off. Just then, the comm went down.+  
  
"Now they say they've never heard of him. That's when we got suspicous, and started monitering their transmissions."  
"Isn't industrial espionage kinda...illegal?"  
"Oh, we TRIED notifying the CED, but they don't want to hear about it! Noone want's to mess with the PTMC. We want you to   
find the reasons behind this."  
*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~  
Months later.....  
Samule Dravis(owner of PTMC)was working in his office on the virus. He was an old man, bald, with green eyes and an evil   
smirk on. Suddenly, the wall burst in, and the piolet was standing  
there(AN:Let us call him the material defender). He walked in, half-admiring the things in the room. But he got to Dravis  
and pushed the desk aside.  
"I've waited a long time for this, Dravis. We've got a few issues to resolve."  
"I know we've had our differences, but let's not be hasty. I have an offer that may appeal to you......"  
"Please, don't let me inturupt. Go on..."  
"It seams I have underestimated you, Material Defender. But this offer is far better than the one you are working on. Please  
sit down."  
"I'd rather stand, *Dravis*. Now, let's talk about that warp core you son of a bitch."(AN:Dravis tried to kill the M.D. by   
blowing up his ship and sending the debris into the sun.)But, as he said that, a Storm Trooper drone came out of nowhere.  
There was no escape.....  
"Okay, okay. I'll sit down."  
"Good. First, I have to do some exparaments on you to erase your memory."  
["What have I gotten myself into?"]thought the Material Defender.  
  
THE END(for now)  
  
SaillorStarr:So, what did you think? Please please please please tell me!!  
*The Material Defender comes in*  
Material Defender:When do I get to kill---  
*SaillorStarr shuts him up*  
SaillorStarr:I'm still writing! THeir not supposed to know what's going to happen yet! Go away!!  
*The man leaves*  
SaillorStarr:As I was saying, please please please r/r! Bye!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As I said, it'll get better later. So please don't stop reading. If you give me a "u suck", tell me why. By the way, the  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
People I mentoned that I own at the top will come later. By the way, u can probably put 2 and 2 togeather and tell that  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The MD is going to (try and possibly succed) to destroy Sailor Moon and Co. Later, I'll probably have him go after other  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Anime chars./shows, maybe movies and other shows. Thankyou, and just wait for the other parts(beter and funnier than this).  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  



End file.
